The Sweetest Kiss Of All
by Thillia
Summary: Just a view on Marie's and Bobby's relationship after X3. BobbyMarie story. One Shot


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the X-men!

**Author's note:** My view on what happened to Marie and Bobby after X3

XXX

"_This is not what I wanted.__" Bobby's voice was like a smooth wind in her ears, she knew that was true, __**he**__ had not wanted this, but it wasn't about him. She looked into his eyes and held his hand, slowly caressing his fingers._

"_No, but this is what __**I**__ wanted." Marie replied and smiled softly. He smiled back and they stood there in his room, just looking at each other, not wanting the moment to end…_

XXX

_Several months later_

The grief after loosing Scott, Jean and the professor would never really leave the school, but it would surpass and the life at the school would go back to normal, Storm was headmistress, Logan taught defence class and Hank McCoy, the ambassador would occasionally drop by to hold lectures to the older students about current events. In this time it was peace among humans and mutants. All were trying to live together in a world where fear and hatred had been the main rip between them. There were still activities where mutants and humans launched each other in deadly fights where most likely the mutants won, therefore the school had gotten an even more important role to take in the young mutants who had no place to go. There were a sense, a feeling of harmony lying over the school, which only made the experienced students, the X-men and those who had seen what had happen the past few years to be even more cautious, and still, relationships grew stronger and new friendships were found. Time was everything and nothing was going to stop them from being happy.

Marie took a chair and then stood on it to reach up in the bookshelf, for some reason books were placed high, higher than she could reach and she scowled, it was not funny to have to get up on a chair to reach a book just because she was short. She looked for the book she needed and realised it wasn't there, scowling over this fact that she had climbed up on the chair for nothing she got down and put the chair back. Then she heard the little chuckle behind her and she spun around.

"Bobby!"

Bobby's big smile wasn't mistakable he had indeed been standing there for quite awhile and had enjoyed a very nice view of his girlfriend's rear.

"What?" He looked at her and moved closer. She retracted instinctively, but then remembered that she no longer was untouchable. She stopped and Bobby's fingers ran down her naked arm smoothly.

"Mmm…" he hummed with a little smile on his lips that only Marie knew about. He loved touching her skin, every chance he got he touched her. Since they had both left the student dorms they had taken over a teacher's room together and sleeping in the arms of a loved one was heaven, Marie could feel him every night before falling asleep moving his fingers and lips over her body to an extent where she had finally returned back the smooth caressing and love it gave her. She smiled thinking about it and put her arms around his neck. Bobby smiled at her and leaned closer finding that little spot on her neck that she loved when he kissed. He knew her body so well by now.

"Bobby… someone can walk in…" She tried to keep them in reality, because the truth was that this kind of behaviour did suit better in private in their room. She sighed softly and pulled back a little to look at him. She smiled and pushed back her hair from her face.

"You're a tease." Bobby grumbled and looked at her, but a smile tugged in his lips. Marie shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, but at least I know when to stop." She winked at him.

He laughed and started to walk out of the room with her. Marie went with him willingly and they drew back for the rest of the afternoon and night.

XXX

_1 year later_

It had come back, her curse, her mutation. The cure hadn't lasted like the scientists had hoped. When the realization of what it meant for her to once again become Rogue, Marie had sunk down deep into devastation and depression, she had been lying in the room she shared with Bobby sobbing, crying over the cruelty that laid over them. Why couldn't she get to be happy like everyone else? Touch like any other mutant or human, being touched by Bobby. The feelings had rushed through her body, making her keep falling. Marie didn't eat, she didn't sleep, and she didn't let anyone near her. Bobby, her friends and mentors didn't know what to do to console her. How could they understand? It wasn't until one day when Logan burst in to the room demanding that she stopped this self-pity and look at herself. She was still Marie, Bobby's fiancée, friend to Jubilee, Kitty and Peter, a teacher at the school and most importantly, she was still his closest friend, the only one who could get under his skin. Logan had taunted her over and over again until she had had enough and yelled at him to stop, to stop tormenting her. Logan gave her a predator's look and challenged her to make him stop. She had told him off, told him he couldn't make her lung at him, but Logan didn't stop, she got fed up and lunged for him, shed touched him and nothing happened. Both looked surprised, both had no idea why, but they started laughing, the mutation was there, Marie could feel it, but some how she could take control over it, suppress it so that it wouldn't hurt her loved ones. Marie had looked at Logan and smiled, thanked him and walked out of the room to find Bobby.

XXX

_6 months after the day with Logan_

"In front of our friends and family I want you to be mine; we have nothing but love and trust. It is truly the only thing we can give each other. Marie, it's seldom love like this comes to anyone, long have we suffered…" Bobby's words filled Marie with love for him. She was excited, tingly in her body. He had no idea what he really did to her that day, holding her ungloved hands, not risking his life or his powers to take over her. It was a feeling of hope that overcame her. Hope that she always would be able to suppress her powers when she did not need them. From time to time during her months of training she had sent him to the infirmary, but he had stayed with her. Stayed and supported her efforts to become like they were once before her power came back. Bobby took the ring that Peter held and put it on her finger. He smiled and looked in to her eyes.

"Marie, my love, the love of my life, I take you to be my wife, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, until death do us part."

A tear fell down Marie's cheek and she barely heard the pastor's words when he said that they now were husband and wife. All she could see was Bobby who leaned in to kiss her, his bride, his wife. And for Marie it was the sweetest kiss of them all.


End file.
